Hp and the secret of Malfoy
by bb-s
Summary: warning!slash DH. Please read and review.rnWho is the child of destiny and what would Harry do if he know that now he has already been bond with his archrival?
1. Default Chapter

Hp and the secret of Malfoy.

Disclamation : Anything you recognize before you read my fic, I don't own. Espacially the character of Harry Potter is absolutely not mine.

Warning : It's **slash ; boy ****ï´ boy love**. If you don't like, **do not** read it and please leave this story alone.Just press the button 'Back' ,O.K. For anyone who o.k. with this,please go on.

Pairing : Droco & Harry (I love this pair but if you don't, it's your choice to continue or go back.)

Rating : PG13 (I don't know about rating the story so maybe it will be up or down.I honestly have no idea.)

Authour's notes : This is my **first **fic,please be gentle with me. English is **not** my first language and my grammar is also horrible. If anyone of you still interest ,**sorry** about that.

Summary : Harry proview-What is happening with me? Why am I have this strange tatoo? But it's not the most incredible like why am I in Malfoy manner right now.( Hoping that I will have better summary in chaptor 1.)

"" means speaking.

'' means thinking.

Hp and the secret of malfoy.

Prologue

By

Bubblebears

Malfoy has always known to be the pure powerful blood wizard and the one of the oldest family that existence until now. The oldest family of wizard has also known to have a lot of secrets that no one knows except the leader of the clan.

Thousand years ago,there was a massive war going on between the light and the dark.(I mean evil too not just dark.)

"My lord,our situation isn't good,the enemy is coming near the gate now. Sir,please leave this instant. I will escort you to the saved place." One of the counsellor said urgently.

"No,I can't go.I will fight with them. They are my people.And if the situation becomes the worst I will be the only one who can end this **war**." The king said sharply.

"No, you can't. You can't sacrifice yourself to this."

"Yes,I can because it's my resiponsible to protect the light soul and our blood."

"If you said so,I will stand by your side until the end, my friend"

The king and the counsellor stare at each orther in some pregnant silent. Then the king sighed softly,

"No,you are not in this fight. I have another task for you. I.."

"I won't leave you fight this war alone." The counsellor said fiercely.

"My friend, I want you to take the prince to the draconistland and protect him." The king siad in a calm but firm voice.

Before the counsellor had more protest,the king continued to talk.

"I know it's my selfish to ask you this but I can't let my bloodline end in my hand. It is also my last wish. Will you do it for me,my friend?"

"**Of course**,I will. I will take him to the draconistland and take care of him,even if it means my life."

"Thank you,my friend." The king slowly walked to the front gate but before the king opened the gate, the counsellor said "I want you to do it. Only it is the last choice left.Be safe, Arther."

Merlin bowled respectfully to his king(his friend) until the gate close before went into the seperate way.

That is the last tale of Atlantise that people know before it dissappear from this world. Many people have questions that where did Merlin and the prince go? Where is the draconistland?

Is the royal blood continue to exist? Why is the royal blood is so speacial? However no one can find out the answers but some believe that the leader of the oldest clan know.

30 July (I'm not sure about the year.)

23.40 P.M.

'Just only 20 minutes more and it will be my 16thbirthday,I hope everything going to be alright not like last year.' Harry slowly closed his eyes and let his tired mind wondering freely but suddenly something interrupted his small peachful nap.

**_Pop!_** 'Um...what is that noise?' Harry slowly opened his longed eyeslash and turn around to look at his empty room.' Nothing, may be my mind playing a trick on myself.'

"I assure,you are Harry Potter." Harry was startled by the sudden voice and try to find the source of the tiny high pitch voice.

"I'm **here** Mister Potter." The voice sound annoying and more lower than usual. Harry was quickly looking down serching for the sourse of that voice,finally he found a small goblin stood 3 feets next to him."Who are you?" Harry asked suspicianly at the small being thing.

"Not important,I'm just one of a goblin but I have some date and specificed time letter for you,Mister Potter." Then the goblin handed him the red letter that crast in gold. Afterwards the goblin has gone. 'Why is the letter is send by the goblin? Isn't it an owl duty? Um..strange' Harry looked closely at his name on the letter. Then casted some checking spell on it.' No dark spell.' For sure,he casted another more advance checking spell. After this,he searched for the signal to try to find out who has sent him this letter. 'Oh my god,it's mom and dad.' His hands trembled slightly when he carefully opened and read the letter.

_Dear son,_

_If you receive this letter,that mean your mom and I didn't have a chance to see you grow up to be a young fine man._

_Harry,when wizards are 16 years old,they will receive **all** of their heritage;money, power, business etc. But **only ** the leader of the clan will know **the secret **and I think in 10 minutes you will be the leader of Potter,Harry James Potter._

_However,I can't tell you much in this letter because when we are born,the older will cast us some protection spell that we can **not** spill the bean until the time come. But don't you worry,Harry. I left you someone who can help you with another letter of this. _

_Son,I want to tell you many things and want you to remember it closely,first whatever you have done or going to do your mom and I will be and always pround of you. Second,the one who I left with my letter is the one I trust and respect the most; more than my blood brother. Yes,Harry you still have your uncle but I must warn you **"Don't go near him**,Harry. He is the most dangerous one especially for you,Harry." Lastly and the most important is **"Don't believe what your eyes saw but believe what your heart told." **_

_Always love you,_

_James and Lily Potter._

_p.s. Oop! I almost forget to tell you that when you finish this letter it will change into portkey to take you to the one I trust the most.Good luck, my son._

It will be a long time when you will see the dark hair boy in 4 Privet Drive again.

Attention : I have a few question ,and hope someone who read this will answer. Because it means you still want this story to continue.

1. Do you want Ron to be a bad guy or good guy?

2.Do you want more parring? Which parring do you want?

3. Do you want Serius die or not?

Thank you everyone who read ,review or answer those question.

Please , read and review.


	2. the ceremony

DISCLIAMATION : I do **not** own Harry Potter.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE : This chaptor will have an influence of yugi oh. I like the pair of yami and hikari. Sorry everyone who don't like it.

" " means speaking.

' ' means thinking.

means interaction.

Hp and the secret of malfoy.

Chaptor 1

By

Bubblebears

"Father, why did Harry not here,yet? It's almost midnight." Draco Malfoy who had façade to be an ice prince of slytherin and perfect Malfoy who always wore an emotionless mask said concernly wihch sound more like whining to Lucius while he was walking back and forth in the special luxurious bedroom which was connected to his own magnificient one.

"Stop walking this instant , Draco Lucius Malfoy. You make me feel dizzy." Lucius groaned softly after he has seen his son walking for 15 minutes.

"But father Harry..." "**Stop**. I already told you twice times that Harry will be arrive here , unharm and going to be asleep after he finished reading James' letter because Jame charmed the letter to be a portkey and casted sleeping charm on it , didn't you already understand it , Draco." Lucius siad more slower than nescessary and stress every word liked when he once said to his 5 years old child who didn't have new favourite toy.

"I perfectly understand it , father. But Harry.." Lucius groaned softly when he heard this sentence **again**. However before draco could finished that clause,something (more like someone) fell on a queen sided bed in the center of the room.

"Harry." Draco's voice sound like a child who has found his favourite candy and ran to the bed.

" Father, now we can begin the ceremony, aren't we?" Draco said more eager than usual while he was caressing harry's face and smoothing harry's hair lovingly.

"Of course, we can begin but it will be more effective, if we wait till it's midnight,Draco" Lucius said quietly but there were some amusement dancing in his eyes when he saw that his son didn't respond to his voice and look like he lost in his own fantasia world which surely only have the two of them. He has known by his own experience that this ceremony is lead by an instinct and the feeling of the Guardian and the one they had chosen alone. The oath which the guardian give to the one they want to protect never be the same in every pair. The relationship between the guardian and the chosen one could be like best friend , partner , brother , or lover. And there is no rule against the same gender lover because love is love and the guardian can still have an heir if the pair want to have. But whatever relationship would occurr between the pair, the guardian always feel protective and a little bit of posessive towards his chosen one. Of course,if they are lover, the guardian will be more posessive. ' Like when he first knew that Lily is James' girlfriend.' Lucius chuckle to himself quietly.'If J....' Before Lucius lost in his own thought completely, there is loud noise of the clock interupted his thought.

_**/Gang GangGang **/_ which mean now is midnight. Lucius sent a silver dagger which handle has been decorated with a dragon and have a large emeral on it and another golden one which handle carve in to a beautiful phoenix and also have a large ruby on it , while Draco making a pledge automaticly.

_I'm Draconist Lucius Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissus Malfoy. Heir of the Malfoy clan. Bloodline of the Guardian. _

/ Draco slit his left wrist with the silver dagger. /

_give this oath to you, Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. Heir of Potter clan. Bloodline of the acient royal wizard._

/ Draco slit Harry's left wrist with the golden dagger. /

_You are my light and my other half._

_I am your darkness and your other half._

/ Draco slowly link his left hand to Harry's left one and his right hand touched Harry's forehead gently. /

_We shares life and power._

_Whatever dark path will come, we will go through it together and **nothing** can break this oath I gave it to you, **only **to you, Harry James Potter._

_From now on we are bond together and complete each other._

/ Draco slowly kiss Harry 's slit wrist softly and place his slit wrist on Harry's cherry red lip to seal the oath. /

Then both wrist begin to heal perfectly.

After those action finished, there was soft light glowing around those pair and had some strange but sweet music which sound like phoenix song in the room. Before Draco fell into oblivion, he saw something appeared on his both wrist.

Lucius who has been witness this all event just been happening, slowly walking towards this couple. Then he carried Draco to be on the bed beside Harry. Afterwards, Harry snuggled closer to Draco unconciously, to feel the comfortable feeling of warm and safe in Draco's embrace.

"Sleep tight, little phoenix and little dragon." Lucius said this to the pair before he went out and closed the door.

Authour's note : If you want to know more about Lucius and James' relationship,please wait. Maybe I will write it in side-story.( I think it will be more like big brother and little sister oop! little brother,sorry w)

Thank you everyone who are reading and review to this story .

Please read and review.


	3. the Guardian's bond mark

Disclamation : I don't own the Harry Potter.

Attention : PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW**

"" means speaking.

'' means thinking. 

88888 means changing scene

Hp and the secret of Malfoy 

Chaptor2

By

Bubblebears

/Pop/ 'Um...What is that noise? I don't want to be waking up. I'm so comfy and it's too early to be waking up anyway.' Draco unconciously tightened the grip on someone laying beside him in the bed.

"Young master, please wake up." Then he heard some lightly voice which normal human ears can't be heard but he is a malfoy and the heir of the guardian. **Of course**, he will hear it constantly but he prefer to shut that anoying power out due to the side effect such as the headache in the morning which always make him done something bad like being a bastard to Harry in Hogwarts. However last night he forgot and that made him more moody than usual. Maybe the reason was that he didn't expect his hearing range to be this sensitive or another one like he was interrupted while being in bed with Harry. 'Um...being in bed with Harry. ...**with Harry**.' Draco suddenly opened his eyes to face with the dim morning sun light and the most cute picture which he never thought that he would see. Harry who has already been his chosen one sleeping peacfully in his arms. Harry's raven hair was more dishevelled and that made his hand itching and was tempted to smooth those silky hair but he was afraid that this would wake his charge up.

"Young master."

"What?" Draco said in the same lightly voice and carefully disentagled himself from Harry. Then he turned his attention to that little house-elf.

"Sir, master Malfoy is wating for young master in his office and want young master to be there immediately."

Draco noded and said. "Tell him, I will see him in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir. Twinkle will tell master Malfoy,Sir." Twinkle said before disappeared in to a thin air.

Draco slowly turned to look at Harry and while he was doing that , he was thinking about the event in previous night. And that gave him the feeling of warming in his heart which he never had before. After he lost some minutes in those precious memories, he went to his father's office.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In Lucius's office.

"Father, why did you calling me? You know, this is the best morning I ever had." Draco said that in the whiny voice.

"I know and that is the reason why I calling you." Lucius said in the emotionless vioce.

"Oh! I see. And why is that so,father." Draco said in the stern voice and he was narrowing his eyes a little bit.

"You can **not** use this type of voice with me,Draconist." Lucius said sharply.

"Sorry,father." Draco said carelessly.

After some tense silent past, Lucius sighed softly and began to said again. "Because." Lucius looked at his son like expect him to understand it.

"Because. .. what?" Draco lifted one eyebrow and look puzzle at his father. Lucius's eyes shown some dissappiont at his heir and that gave Draco a little bit more irritated than before.

Then Lucius continue to said in the emotionless voice again. "The reason which this is the best morning in your life is someone who is sleeping next to you, isn't it? And who do you think he is?" Lucius looked at this silly child blankly.

"Who? What do you mean, father? It's Harry." If Draco's eyes could talk, they would say why do you ask me this silly question. Lucius slowly shooke his head. 'Now I absolutely understand why Lily once said that love make you blind. But Lily why didn't you tell me the whole truth that not just love make them blind but it also make them have no brain,either.' Lucius sighed mentally.

"You're silly child. You misunderstood my piont. I know he is Harry James Potter but I want you to ask yourself again. Who is he to you in 5 years at Hogwart?"

Draco rethought and answered in the worry voice."He is my archrival."

"That's right,Draco. And now think again if someone who you consider to be your archrival is in the same bed with you,what will you do,Draco." Lucius asked in boring voice.

"Maybe I will be a little bit of freak and then I will hexed them with the curse that they won't dare to lay next to me again." Draco smirking evilly.

"Now , you perfectly understand why I wake you up before Harry,don't you." Lucius said in the relief voice that sound like finally his stupid heir was understood. But suddenly he heard some amuse chuckle from his child."What are you laughing at?" Lucius' voice sound more colder.

"Nothing,father. It's just that he is Harry Potter. You know, in Hogwarts , we have the rumour that said like Potter is the saint in disguise or something like he can't even hurt a fly, father." Draco said in the lightly voice and have a slightly smile on his face.

'Oh!God. Lily why don't you told me before that this absolutely terror brainless child is going to be his only heir. Please Merlin,give him some brain.'Lucius was praying in his thought over and over again but on the outside he still had the perfectly Malfoy emotionless mask. "And you believe it?" Lucius still said in the same velvet coolest voice as usual but if someone paid more attention in it, you will find that it has some anxiety and a little bit of sarcasm,too .

"Of cause,father." said the ignorant Droco who was answering this question while he was thinking about the cute sleeping figure which sleeping next to him all night.

"Are you really **really** sure about it?" Lucius asked in the more stern voice, which give Draco some hesitation. But before he could give a reluctant answer ,Lucius continued his speaking.

"Draco,don't you know that Harry is also the boy who lived and he is the only one who is facing Voldemort more than one time and refuse to die." Lucius looked sympathy at his heir when he saw that his son's face began to change to the whiter shade colour.

"We will discuss about this later.Now let me see both of your wrists,Draco." Lucius took his son wrists and looked at them carefully.

Draco frowned and said. "I think it's strange,father."

"What is it strange?" Lucius was asking while he was still examining at the tattoo.

"Um...If I remember correctly before I fell in to oblivious I think I saw something appear on both of my wrist and Harry's ones,too. Why do I only have the one mark on right wrist? Didn't you once said the Guardian's mark is on the left wrist not right one? Did I do something wrong?" Draco began to panic.

"Calm down,dragon. I know you do nothing wrong. And I believe I never told you before that the Guardian's mark will appear immediately after you complete the ceremony.And about your black dragon tattoo on the right wrist, it's your ..."

"**What?** Wasn't you said that only when we have the Guardian's mark, we will have the power to protect each other? So if I don't have it how do I suppose to help and protect him,father? And you never told me that I will have this magnificient black dragon on my right wrist instead." Draco said concernly.

"Listen,Dragon. Let me finish my sentence first before your interrupted again,o.k?" Draco simply nodded to let his father continued.

"I never said that it is a mark of your guardian bond, Draco. "Lucius glare at his son when he saw that Draco began to form the question word out of that mouth again so Draco suddenly shut his mouth and let his father continue.

"The black dragon tattoo is the sign to show that you are a true heir of the Guardian Bloodline. And I didn't told you before because I never thought that you would be the one on that little nasty acient prophecy." Lucius begin to swear in a nasty language then pause when he saw his son's questioning gaze. Lucius collect his cool façade back before he start to talk again.

"I will explain it later,Draco. Because if you are the one,that means Harry is the other one. However you will still need those fully power from the Guardian's bond mark.And if the prophecy is right,you will need to gain it as soon as possible. I believe that you still have some power to protect him such as your wizard and guardian power and you will try your best to protect him,don't you." Lucius said knowingly.

"Of course, I will." Draco said in a confident voice and continued to ask. " So How do I gain those power,father?"

"Simply,dragon. The bond is depend on your **both** feeling. First you will need to gain his trust, then his accepting. After that you will begin to have more power automaticly and the Guardian's bond mark will show whenever you want it."

"What is the power that we..." Before Draco could finish his question, he felt some pain in his heart that it gave his system some shocking in a flash of time. And in this moment,he could only think of one person and that person is "Harry." Draco sound uncertain and his eyes began to loose focus.

Lucius immediately support his son and calling him softly. "Draco, Are you alright?" Lucius look concernly at his only heir.

"Father, Harry. I think Harry is in trouble." Draco said urgently and started to walk out off the room.But before he could reach the door, Lucius caugh his arm.

"Calm down,dragon. Don't overreacting. It's not what you think."Lucius said in a knowing voice and a little bit amuse. When Draco heard that ,he look angryly at his father.

"Release me." Draco started to struggle.

"I said calm down. Harry is in Malfoy manner,no harm will come to him." Lucius said in a strict voice and that make Draco relaxed a little bit. When Draco didn't struggle anymore,Lucius released his arm.

"Now,how are you feeling? Do you still hurt or just feel worry over somethig." Lucius said in the cool velvet voice.

"No.Not hurt anymore,but very anxious and I just feel kind of I want to be near him. Why am I feeling like this ,father?"Draco asked and look like a lost puppy.

"It's like the lowest class of the empathy,Draco. You will feel like this whenever your chosen one have strong negative feeling. But if you are still hurt,that means your charge is hurting. And it's one of the special benefit from the Guardian's bond mark that you will receive it eventually even if the guardian stll receive no trust from his charge." Lucius said smoothly. "Are you still feeling those kind of feeling, Draco."

"Yes,father. Can I go to see him now?" Draco's eyes lit up and look hopefully at his father.

"No. Because the result will be the opposite way that you want it to be,Draco."

"What do you mean,father?" Draco looked puzzle at his father.

"What do you expect him to react when he has no idea where he is right now and then he met his archrival runing through his room?" Lucius sneered at his child and saw Draco's expression changed from confuse to the understanding one.

"So what should we do,father?"

"We will do nothing. Give him some time to calm down and rethink what happen to him and if we are lucky he will remember James' letter. We will wait until your feeling turn back to normal,Draco . Then we will visit him."

Authour's note : This chaptor is too long, so next chaptor will be shorter. And Draco is **not** stupid but in this chaptor he just begin to understand his feeling towards Harry. Yes,people. He begin to fall in love. Sorry if you are the one who don't like it.

IMPORTANT : THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE WHO REVIEW IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTOR.

ps. I try to correct the previous chaptor mistake and repost it but if it still have the mistake,please e-mail me.

NEXT CHAPTOR : Harry will finally meet the one he least expected to see.


	4. surprise

Disclamation : I don't own the Harry Potter.

Attention : PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW**

"" means speaking.

'' means thinking. 

88888 means changing scene

Harry Potter and the Secret of Malfoy 

Chapter3

By

Bubblebears

Harry began to stir after the warmth that had held him all night disappeared. As he moved the most pleasant thoughts ran through his mind, 'Um...this bed is so soft, it feels like silk. I never thought the Dursleys had enough money or taste to buy such good material.' Three seconds after thinking that thought Harry mind went on high alert, '**Wait a minute ...Dursleys...silk... a proper bed ... What!**'

Harry frowned in his half a sleep state, then his eyes shot open; he was now wide aware. Automatically, Harry reached out for his glasses and his wand, to his dismay he found neither. After blinking several times, it sudden dawn on Harry that he could see perfectly; he no longer needed his glasses. Looking around in wonder, Harry pondered the fact that it seemed that over night his vision had corrected itself leaving him with prefect eyesight. No matter how happy this miracle made Harry, he refused to celebrate yet; he was not where he was suppose to be, thus he anxiously continued the search for his wand.

'Where is it? I had it with me last night.' Harry got out of bed and started pulling the bedding, shaking out each piece. This turned up nothing so he looked under the bed, then he turned and began to search the remainder of the room. Seeing as he was most likely in a hostile environment he knew that he would need his wand to defend himself. As Harry stood he focused on the room he was in and gasped, the sight before him was amazing, he was in the most luxurious bed chamber he had ever seen despite, the fact that it was decorated in Slytherin colors. The search for his wand was temporarily forgotten as Harry really studied his surroundings.

The room was very large and spacious; the first thing Harry noticed was that the chamber had two doors. He was willing to bet that the door located at the far end of the bed near to the large dark cherry wood armoire lead to the in chamber bathroom. While the larger door opposite the bed and to his left side was the door that lead out of room. Thinking out loud, "I bet the damn thing is locked." Not stopping to check, Harry continued to look what he assumed was his prison. Located to his right, was a large window that covered with a creamy white satin curtain. These curtains were so thick that despite their color they prevented the light from outside from pouring into the room.

On the floor, which was made with stones, were strategically placed sliver with green flecks in them plush rugs. Covering the walls were tapestries and paintings that depicted scenes from times of old. Unable to take it all in, Harry unthinkingly sat on the bed that dominated the center of the room. After a moment Harry looked at the bed, it was a comfortable King size bed, covered with dark green almost black silk sheets.

Shaking his head Harry asked himself, 'Am I still dreaming or did the Dursleys totally loose their minds, move houses forget their hatred of me, and then decide to give me this cool bedroom. And if this is what mines looks like then what does the rest of the house look like.' After reflecting on the possibility Harry dryly laughed and said, "No, I don't think so. Even if they truly did lose their mind, they still wouldn't give me this expensive room. So I have two choices left, either I am still sleeping and this room is just a manifestation of my deepest wish or I have been captured and I am about to die. If I had to chose I would say that I am still sleeping and any minute I will wake up in Dudley's second bedroom." Harry's thoughts turned dark and bitter as they usually did when he remembered his relatives and how they treated him. Harry sighed softly, there was no use looking for his wand or trying to escape, either he would wake up or his captors would come for him. Giving up Harry proceeded to lie down on the bed, and then closed his eyes. Deciding to test one of his theories Harry began to yell mentally to himself. 'Wake up sleepyhead. '**WWWAAAKKKKEEEEEEE UUUPPPPPP!**' After screaming wake up mentally in his head for few minutes, Harry slowly opened his eyes again. The first thought that he had was,

'I still feel like I am on silk bed sheets.' Harry slowly rose up until he was in a sitting position and when he looked around the room, he found that he was once again in the same room.'

Taking a deep breath to keep his panic at bay, Harry could only think one thing, 'Shit! Shit! I am still in this magnificent bedchamber; the room looks and feels real. I'm absolutely positive that I'm already awake. So that means...' Harry couldn't help it and he began to panic and his eyes once again anxiously skimmed over the room. Harry's breath became quicker; fast shallow breaths. Knowing that this would not help his situation, Harry began to chant, "Calm down! Inhale. Exhale." Harry took deep breaths, held them for a count of ten then slowly released them. After a while he succeeded in getting himself under control. Soon Harry's thoughts turned to his third option and he really considered it.

"First, last night I remember going into my room at the Dursleys. Second, this room absolutely not the room I entered last night at the Dursleys. And I have no memories of this room or how I got here. That means that I have no idea where I am or who brought me here.' As Harry came to this conclusion he felt another panic attack begin again, but before he could even try to clam himself; Harry felt a warm sensation slowly fill his heart, leaving him feeling like someone was protecting or shielding him from the panic.

Harry's instincts told him not to worry about the warmth, that it meant him no harm; all of a sudden he knew that it was there to protect him. After a moment Harry gave in and relaxed. Harry always trusted in his instincts, he had been into to many life and death situations not to. His instincts were key to his survival. And right now they were telling him to think logically, so he decided to try and remember everything he could about before he woke up. 'Um.... Yesterday? What happened yesterday? My birthday! Everything was perfectly normal until I received dad's letter.' A few minutes with no thoughts then, '**Dad's letter**!'

Looking around frantically Harry asked, "Where is it? Where is that letter?" Harry tried to find it, begging the fates to let him find the last connection that he had to his parents. But as luck would have it, he was unable to find it. So with tears in his eyes, Harry concentrated on remembering the exact content of the letter.' Dad said that I would receive my true heritage on my sixteenth birthday. He went on to tell me that both mum and him were proud of me. He also warned me that I had a very dangerous uncle that I need to avoid or at least something like that. James also told me that the letter was a portkey, and that it would take me to the one person who his father trusted. Letter ended with his father's last bit of advice for him, **_"Don't believe what your eyes see but believe what your heart tells you."_**

After he remembered everything the letter had to say, Harry relaxed. The more he thought about his father's letter the more curious he became about this place and the person that his father trusted enough to send him too. With nothing else left to do, Harry explored the room. However, before he could get very far into his task, the bigger door on his left side suddenly flew open. The first thing Harry thought was that I was right, that door did lead out, but then as his mind started to process the new information he was provided, Harry could only stare with wide eyes at the figure who was now slowly approaching him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somewhere in the wizarding world:

At the same time that Harry woke up. A _black hooded figure stood up, looking out it said in a smooth and powerful voice, "Now the fate has begun again."_

Thank you very much to my beta,Miss Lesley and Sarah.

And also everyone who read and review.


	5. Malfoy manor

Disclamation : I don't own the Harry Potter.

Attention : PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW.**

" " means speaking.

' ' means thinking. 

88888 means changing scene

Hp and the secret of Malfoy 

Chapter4

By

Bubblebears

"Malfoy, What are you doing here?" Harry snarled in a cold voice, as he watched his blond hair rival enter the room. Harry's eyes narrowed, and the dislike he had for the other boy was clearly reflected in his darkening green orbs.

Draco decided that maybe the direct approach would be best. "Well hello to you too, Potter." 'Oh well I tried. I guest some habits die-hard' Draco thought as he realized that his words had come out more sarcastic than he intended. Walking towards his Chosen One, Draco felt lighter with each step.

Upon seeing his enemy approach him as if he was some kind of prey, Harry gulped and started to back up. When his back hit the wall, something snapped and he realized, 'Shit, this is stupid why and I back down to Malfoy the slimy git.' Taking a deep breath Harry forced himself to retake the step he had back up. When he was back where he started he said, "Stop right there, Malfoy." His words came out as a command and Harry was very proud of himself. He had been half afraid his voice would crack. But since he did not know what was going on, there was no way he was going to let Malfoy intimidate him or get near enough to hurt him.

Draco paused for a second, tilted his head and looked at Harry. Then as if Harry had not spoken he continued toward Harry. "You know Potter, you have no right to order me around especially here, in my own home." Draco smirked as his arrogance and superiority came across loud and clear.

"Your house!" Harry exclaimed with disbelief. "Are you joking? Who would have thought that a slimy git like you could joke around like that? Because there is no doubt in my mind that if I ever had the displeasure of being in your house, I would be a guest of the dungeons, waiting for your Master to come and kill me." Harry was pretending to laugh but it was very clear that there was no humorous in it. In fact the hate and pain he was feeling was screaming out at Draco.

Draco sigh mentally, he ignored his impulse to flinch at the mention of the Dark Lord. Draco's eyes never left Harry's as he moved to the same armchair he had occupied the day before while he waited for Harry to appear and sat down. When Harry saw Draco continue to approach him, he stopped pretending to laugh and stared at his rival. If Draco made any threatening movements towards him then he would be ready for him. Thus he was surprised when Draco took a seat next to the bed.

As Harry watched Draco, emotions filtered through his eyes but none stayed long enough for Draco to identify much less understand. Without warning they settled with the all too common heated glare that Draco was all too familiar with.

"Who are you? Where is the real Draco Malfoy? After all you are not acting like that arrogant bastard, thinks he is better than everyone because he is a pure blooded wizard?" Harry said he voice dripping with suspicion and mockery.

Draco's mouth turned upwards a little before he answered, "Why Potter, I didn't know you found me so interesting as to know me so well." When he finished his mouth was a full smirk.

Harry frowned in puzzlement by both Malfoy's actions and words ask, "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Draco paused and looked straight into Harry's confused gaze. Then he continued, "I just came here to welcome you to Malfoy Manor."

"**Indeed! **I just bet you came towelcome me to Malfoy Manor. More like you came to torment me. It seems that your side finally has me." Said Harry in anger. Then under his breath he muttered, "More like to well to Hell."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. It this the way a guest should behave?" Sighing Draco titled his head to the side, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped since you did have the misfortune to grow up with muggles. It would have been to much to hope for that they knew enough to teach you civilized behavior." Draco shook his head in disbelief, but his face held the merriment he was feeling. Always know which way the lighting in the room would present his best features, Draco adjusted himself on the Armchair, presenting Harry with his beauty. Inside Draco was smiling as the cute confusion on Harry's face turned into rage only to be covered up moments later by that damned mask Harry always wore that no one seemed to notice but him. In second year Draco had sworn to himself that he would penetrate that mask, thus every time he saw his rival he did and said things to make him show his true emotion. But no matter what he did that damn mask always came back. And like clock work, Harry's emotionless mask was back in place. Sitting back and studying Harry, Draco wondered, 'I wonder what got rid of it this time, my words or my beauty?'

Harry, was determined not to rise to Draco's baiting, no one knew anything about his life with his relatives, 'Well Ron and Hermione did, but not even they knew the whole story. And I will be damned if I tell Malfoy anything about my life so can run and tell his father who would run and tell his Master. I will not give them anymore power over me.' Sitting on the bed he turned to Malfoy to deal with the matters at hand and that is finding out what was going on, in this new sage in the life of Harry Potter and he said, "So if I am actually at Malfoy Manor and you are here, that would mean that you are the one my dad trust the most." Shaking his head, something just did not sound right about that. Harry was not totally confused and as he tried to sort out everything happening in his mind, he became lost in his own thoughts. 'Okay James died when I was 18 months old, Draco unless he is more than he seems is the same age as me. My dad said he was sending me to someone he trusted, but how could he have trusted a baby more than any adult? The person the letter said he trusted sounded more like an adult, someone the same age as his father.

May this was just Padfoot pulling a prank on me? I mean maybe he thought it would be funny to send me a letter from my father, to let me know that there were people I could trust and to let me know that my parents were proud of me.' A moment later Harry just shook his head, 'Nah, not even Sirius would think that sending me a letter from my dead father and transporting me to the home of a known death eater would be funny. Besides I did the verify spell on the letter and it was written by my father, not Sirius.

Okay lets think logically again, who lives in Malfoy Manor besides Malfoy and the house elves? Well that would be Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, .. Narcissa she used to be named Black and she was related to Sirius; that had to be it, because he trusted Sirius he trusted Narcissa. But why hasn't she ever said anything to him before now? Duh" Harry suddenly hit his hand to head, 'Of course, Lucius Malfoy, if she had contacted me before he could have used it to trap me, but since he is now in prison were he belongs, she would be free to bring me to her.

Okay can I say that my summer has official become very weird and not in the good or understandable sense. Today is my birthday and I besides the letter from my father I have not receive my usual birthday gifts.

Also at the beginning of the summer I wrote a very long letter to Sirius, but the strange thing is that Hedweg came back with my letter and it seem like it didn't been open at all.

Next Ron and Hermione have only sent me one letter since the summer began. Usually they send me tons of stuff, even if they leave out things that are happening. After all letters can be intercepted, and Dumbledore does not want the Order's plans being reveled to Voldemort. But still they could have written more to me than that they were both staying at Grimmauld Place since it was safer than their own homes. Oh and I forgot they ended it with that they hoped to see me soon at Hogwarts. Which at the time was three months away, how can that be soon? From their letter I gathered that Dumbledore would make me stay at the Dursleys the entire summer. Since they know some of what happens at my relatives house, they would write to me to make sure I am alright and sane. However after that first letter the first week of vacation I have not heard from them. If I did not get the Daily Prophet, to know that nothing major had happened I might have thought they had been attacked. But to top it all off, I now find myself at Malfoy manor and Malfoy is behaving out of character. I mean he is still a git, but I sense that there is something else going on and it is not exactly evil. He has been here almost an hour and he has yet to pick a fight with me. Plus his voice does not hold its usual malice in it like he does at school. And I think that earlier I saw gentleness in his eyes and it was directed at me. Hell am I deceiving myself or have I lost my mind?'

Draco looked at Harry with concern in his eyes. He had been trying to get Harry's attention for about 10 minutes without success. All he had gotten out of the boy was the shaking of his head and a lot of confused expressions. Draco knew he needed to get Harry's attention so he started speaking loudly, because Malfoy's don't yell, "Potter, Potter...**Harry can you hear me?**" Draco called out to while he shook Harry shoulder in an attempt to gain his attention.

At the yelling and shaking Harry withdrew from his thoughts to the outside world. The first thing he realized was that Draco was scouting his name while trying to pull his arm out of his socket. Looking at Draco as if he was crazy Harry pulled away from him and yelled, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, the fact that he was concerned was obvious in his voice.

Harry just looked at Draco blankly. 'Now I'm sure I am loosing my mind, because there is no way that I saw worry and concern in Draco Bloody Malfoy's eyes for me or heard it in his voice.'

Draco remembering that his hand was still on Harry's shoulder slowly raised it. Not knowing what came over him, his hand went from Harry's shoulder to his cheek once there it began to caress it. There was no hurry or anger in the movement and soon without thinking Harry moved into the touched and closed his eyes; just basking in the feeling. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes and for a moment looked into Draco sliver orbs with suspicion. But upon seeing no hidden motives, cruelty or mockery in Draco's eyes only sincerity and compassion. Harry decided just for once to let someone share his burden, and he gave himself up to feelings of warmth, understanding and protection that the other seemed to be offering.

Lucius felt that he had waited long enough. Placing his drink on the side table he proceeded up the stairs and to the room Harry was staying in. After casting a spell on the door Lucius opened it and entered into the room without alerting his son and his Chosen One to his presences. At first he could not comprehend what he was seeing. After all it was not everyday one caught Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in such a situation. Sadden that he had to put an end to it, Lucius sent up a quick prayer to Merlin asking that he did not cause a set back in whatever progress they had made, Lucius coughed softly "Hah hum." Which gained the boys attention. Seeing their reactions to his interruption caused him to smile, reminding him how he use to tease James and Lily, in an amused voiced he proceeded to ask them "Are you two finished staring at each other or should I give you some more time and come back later?"

Harry immediately turn his head toward the source of the new voice; again for the second time that day he was surprised at who was in the door, with nothing else to say, he scouted "You!"

Thanks to my lovely beta and everyone who reviews.


	6. the letter

Disclamation : I don't own the Harry Potter.

Attention : PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW**

" " means speaking.

' ' means thinking. 

88888 means changing scene

Hp and the Secret of Malfoy 

Chapter5

By

Bubblebears

"How could you be here?" Harry scouted at Lucius darkly. As soon as he became aware of the man, Harry once again began searching for his wand so that he could protect himself, but as before his search did not turn up his wand.

Smiling smugly Lucius pulled out Harry's wand out of his robe pocket and said, "If you are looking for this, then I must tell you that I have it, Mister Potter."

Harry stopped his search; with nothing else to do he just glared hatefully at the death eater in front of him. Although, he has known Lucius Malfoy since his second year when the man gave Ginny, Voldemort's Journal. Lucius Malfoy had only recently earned a place of pure hatred in Harry's heart for his part in last year's raid of the ministry.

Lucius didn't say anything else to the boy; he knew that due to their previous engagements Harry most likely hated him. So as not to enflame the situation he just gave the boy a blank stare.

"Father, why didn't you wait for me explain to Harry what was going on before you came in. Your early arrival has just made the situation more complicated." Draco informed his father in an annoyed voice. Checking Harry's reaction to his words, Draco realized too late that his words would not only chastise his father but also deflect Harry's ire from his father to him. As Draco turned to Harry gone from his emerald gaze was the cute cluelessness from before the only thing there now was a murderous intent.

Draco felt an uneasiness crepe into his heart when he saw Harry's eyes turn from murderous to cold and calculating.

Draco knew that he had a lot to explain to Harry and that if he wanted to live he better do it soon. Just as he resigned himself to start his tale Draco heard his father say,

"Well, son I think that providing Young Mister Potter with explanations is my responsibility not yours. So after our talk I decided that it would not be fair for me to burden you with such a task, so I came earlier than we agreed. Besides after Mr. Potter reads this second letter from **James, **the next conversation should be easier on all of us." As Lucius spoke, he observed the effect that his words had on Harry.

Harry, who had been looking at Draco, quickly redirected his attention to Lucius when he heard the word James leave Lucius' mouth. He was just in time to see Lucius pull out a red-letter envelope with a gold crest on it. At first all Harry could do was stare at the letter as Lucius held it out to him.

Finally snapping out of his stupor Harry growled, "Do you think I am stupid? That letter is not from my dad." The distrustful and scorn evident in Harry's voice.

Lucius shrugged his shoulders in a careless manor. "Well, if that is what you believe. However, I shall leave the letter here in case you change your mind and decide that I am telling the truth and wish to know what James had to say to you." Lucius' voice held no emotions as he spoke. Slowly he walked to the bed and placed the letter on the side table and then without another word he turned and slowly walked out.

As he moved towards the door a question popped into Harry's mind, "Wait! Why are you not trying to kill me? Or do you just plan to turn me over to Voldemort?"

Lucius paused his back to Harry, never bothering to turn around he answered with laugher in his voice, "I will answer all your questions after you have read the letter, child." With that he walked out the door before it closed he stopped and turned his head to Draco and said, "You should come with me son. I believe Mr. Potter will need time to himself after he reads the letter James left him." Lucius knew that this would be hard for Draco, because the bond would be telling him to stay, to comfort and to protect his Chosen One. So he just waited for Draco at the door.

Draco looked at his father with uncertainly; he did not want to leave Harry alone right now. But when he saw the distrust in Harry's eyes, Draco knew that it would be best to do as his father suggested. Harry was not ready for the love and support he wanted to give him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somewhere in the wizarding World:

With a secret room:

"Is the boy awake yet? Seer."

"Yes, he awoke a short time ago. The child of destiny has finally awakened." Said a cold and powerful voice.

"And you are positive that he will be mines, right?" The man asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Yes." Was all the answer the man received to his question. But this was enough for the man, and suddenly his sadistic laugher filled the chamber.

Deep in thought the Last true Seer of this age continued, 'Yes, the child of destiny will be yours; specifically he will be your disaster and lead to your destruction. However, in the end he will be mine.'

Thank you very much to my beta,Miss Lesley and Sarah.

And also everyone who read and review.


	7. more confusing puzzle

Disclamation : I don't own the Harry Potter.

Attention : PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW.Sorry,this is non-beta read.**

"" means speaking.

'' means thinking. 

88888 means changing scene

Hp and the secret of Malfoy 

Chapter6

By

Bubblebears

After the two Malfoys left,Harry stare skeptically at the red letter that Lucius Malfoy left. ' Is that Dad's letter? What should I do? Should I open it or not? If I had my wand, my dicision won't be this difficult.' Harry stare hardly at this letter and then he sigh softly.'Whatever I have no choice left. I want to know the situation I was in anyway,and I don't think those Malfoys will explain more.' Harry's left hand slowly reach the letter and when his finger tip brush it,the letter began to grow red and then **/Boom/**

Harry immediately drop the letter and cough softly when the pink smoke spread out of the letter. ' I can't believe it,those Malfoy just play a prank letter on me.' Harry turn his piercing glare at the door and curse under his breath in a full minutes before he slowly turn his gaze to the letter again.(The pink smoke has already vanish.) And then he found out the letter isn't the only one laying innocently on the floor but it has company with it. First company that you can see clearly even you stood far away in the safety ground like he is now is the single blooming white rose and the second company is…' Well.I'm not sure in this distance it look like some jewelry box.' Harry slowly approach the letter and company in a cautious step. He walk circle around the letter and think with the terminal decision ' Whatever happen,will happen eventually.' Harry snap his eyes shut and grab all of them quickly. ' Um…I don't feel anything funny or the nauseated. (which he always have when he use a port key.) At lease it's not a port key.' Harry slowly look at all of the things in his hand carefully. Then he walk to sit on the bed again. "Yes,these are absolutely what I guess." Harry carefully put the fragile white rose down on to the bed and then let his curious gaze on the jewelry box. 'What should it be in this box?'Harry guess many things what should might be. Harry throw it in the air and caught it afterwards playfully many times. 'Um..at lease it don't have those pink smoke like the letter.' After many minutes past,Harry decide to just open this mysterious box and find out what is inside.He snap it open and look at the beautiful silver necklace which have a golden key which engrave into the phoenix form as the pendant. "Wow it look like a fine and beautiful necklace." Harry put it on his delicate neck because somehow he felt some magnetic to it. Now only this last ,important and the most suspician thing left. Harry look distrustful at the letter.Then he let his index left finger poking at it many times.'O.k. It don't look like it will bomb and spread out the pink smoke anymore. ' After this thought past, Harry snatch it up and slowly carefully open it.Then a small parchment fell out of the larger one.Harry pick it up and read the content in it.

_Sorry Prong JR. If my letter prank give you a heart attack but if it give you that,you won't be smiling and read this (not)apology note,right,son. However I just can't help it when the situation become a bit more serious than it should be._

_Look son I just want to tell you again that the person I left this letter with is trust worthy and no he is not a Death Eater not anymore. And now I know you are begin to suspician of my letter again,don't you.(If it really mine or not?)I can honestly insist that this letter is mine and if you are not my son; Harry James Potter,you can't open this letter,either.Because it must use our Potter **blood **signature to write and open it._

_Love you,_

_James Potter_

_p.s. Did I told you that you are not only have Potter blood but you also have ……………………………………………… ………………………………………………… the **marauder **blood in you,too. Oh and the white rose and the oath of marauder is a key to find the truth of the letter. (Hope you will know and find out soon.) _

_p.p.s. Did you look at yourself in mirror yet,Harry?_

_If not, I suggest you go and find it now before you read my another **full content** larger letter,o.k. You will be surprise._

After Harry fininshed reading this smaller parchment, he look around the room to serch for the mirror ,but found none.So he decide to open the smaller door which he guest it will be link with the bath room. 'Yes,it really is a bath room but it is so big and why do shower and many things else are in double? And what about that opposite door where is it link through? Whatever I need to find the mirror first.' Harry shrug and turn around to find a silver mirror and then he look shockingly at his reflection. His hair now turn into a hot pink straight mid back length and his baggy cloth now change into a fitting white dress,knee length which show his perfectly curve and slim waist. It made him look like a sweet little girl." Dad! If you had still been alive,you wouldn't have been now." The girl (a.k.a. Harry) growling at her(his) reflection and then storming out of the bath room to the bed which he left the letter with. He furiously open the larger parchment and found nothing.Many pages is blank except the bottom of the first parchment.

_SURPRISE ! My little girl(boy)._

_I just want to know if I had a little girl,how would she is going to look like and I figure that you would exactly look like my little girl because firstly I notice that you will have your mother built. Secondly when you are born,you have a round starlight emeral orbs and the milky skin which I think it won't change much in your 16.And lastly you are my and Lily's dearest son after all. Oh !and about your hair,I know our girl won't have this colour but I think pink is cute so I made your hair pink.And now about **the white rose**,it's one of your mother favourite jewelry.She said she want to give it to our little girl because it is my first gift to her when we are dating.It's can change the color and **shape**,Just kiss at the petal.It will reveal the true self,o.k. my little girl._

_Now about the situation you are in,Harry.You are in a very complicate situation,my son . First thing that you need to know is about your Guardian's bond. Ur… Harry my dear son did I told you before that you are now and forever bond to someone ,…your guardian,who is always be the heir of Malfoy so I think they will be Luc'child. I can't explain much about this because you need to ask from the Guardian themselves. Ask Lucius and he will explain to you more. However I'm also sure that he won't know anything much because every Gaurdian's bond aren't the same. _

_Hoping you will get along with Luc soon(His real self is not like the cold facade he always wears.)_

_Your lovely Daddy and Mommy._

_p.s.again. Lucius is trust worthy and he is my Guardian,Harry. And Harry " Do not blame him about my death. It is not his fault. It is I who choose it myself." _

When Harry first read the title which say little girl, it make his anger go up into next level but when he finish this letter he felt like he is in a maze or something which he can't find out the exit because the more he read make him more puzzle and especially the emphazised words it smell fishy somehow. Like there is something more but you need to try to dissolve this riddle first before you can know. 'But at lease,I absolutely sure that this letter is my father's because he doubt every parent except the marauders will give this prank letter to their child when the situation is serious like this.' Harry smile softly at the letter. 'Now about what I know from this two parchments

Dad believe that Lucius is trust worthy but still I don't think Lucius Malfoy is trust worthy enough but I will give this man a chance because my father trust him and he can somehow prove to me that he isn't a Death Eater.

If that sentense is real,I am doom now and forever because I am bond to Lucius' son or dare I say Draco bloody Malfoy, my archrival.

Now about my maze

1. The emphazised words ; blood ,marauder,full content, the white rose and shape. What are the meaning of this. Why is the white rose is a key and what about the oath of marauder?

2. And about the last phrase,Why would dad think I will blame that man for his father's death? And what about he choose it himself? Now I'm totally baffling.' Harry was laying down on the bed and just look thoughtfully at the ceiling when he heard a knocking noise on the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After they walk out of Harry room,Draco try to talk to his father but his father appear to be lost in his own thought and ignoring him completely so Draco stop following his father and decide to walk and wait for Harry in his room instead because it is nearer to Harry room or should he say his room and Harry's are next to each other and connect through the bath room.

After he is laying and wating for the appreciate time to go to talk to Harry again,He heard a yelling in his bath room and that voice,Harry's voice appear to be very angry at something or someone he didn't sure but he absolutely sure don't want to be the receiving end of this yelling. Draco wait and wait untill the clock said now it is 11 o'clock. He know it is a little bit early for lunch but we both didn't have our breakfast so maybe Harry will be a little bit hungry like him does now. Draco rearrange his cloth again and walk out of his room.

_Authour's note : Sorry for everyone who expect to know the secret of Potter but I can't let James explain so soon because I need to give Harry a reason to be co-operate with Lucius somehow. So they will get along soon. _


	8. who is that girl?

Disclamation : I don't own the Harry Potter.

Attention : PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW.Sorry,this is non-beta read,too.**

"" means speaking.

'' means thinking. 

88888 means changing scene

Hp and the secret of Malfoy 

Chapter7

By

Bubblebears

After knocking on the door,Draco rudely opened it despite the good manner which he learnt that he should wait for the invitation.

"Potter,it's lunch time,I think we should…" Draco couldn't finish his sentence when he clearly saw another figure who shouldn't be here instead of his Harry on the bed.

"Who are you? Where is my Harry?" Draco questioned the person in a cold yet dangerous voice.

"You are so rude,you shouldn't open the door without my invitation." Said a girl (In Draco opinion.) in a drawling voice.

Draco pointed his wand at this unknown girl in a treatening way and asked in a freezing voice."Where is my Harry?"

Harry drop his many trouble thought and slowly stood up from the bed, crossed his arms and looked at Draco in a calculating way.

'Well,he doesn't recognize me.If I play a card right,I will have a little bit fun to see his reaction when he is recognizing me. Maybe his dumpstruck face.' Harry sniggered inwardly and let the smirking showed outwardly.

For Draco,the girl just appeared to be smirking and looked pretending to be sympathy at him,then the girl looked at her fingernails like it is the most important thing on the earth which anoy him to no end and answer in a nonchalant voice."I don't.." but before she finished her offensive answer,her eye suddenly went wide and she turned sharply to look at him. Then her eyes narrow and look angryly stright at his eyes.After this she said in a rage fill voice." I . Your. What?"

If you could see through the perfect emotionless mask of Malfoy, now you could see a confuse and concern Draco.'Where is my Harry? How is this girl be in my house?' However outside Draco just appear to be frown and look questioning at the girl. He judging the girl in front of him and thought that this girl didn't look to be dangerous enough and look like she didn't have a wand,too because of her fitting white dress which expose her delicate creamy neck,arms and legs so he didn't think that she can hide her wand anywhere. After this judgement,he decide to be a little bit polite to this lovely girl. So he lower his wand a little,ignore a not comprehend answer of the girl and asked in a polite but still in a cold voice.

"Miss, what are you doing here? And where is the boy who should be in here?"

Harry didn't care or notice a more polite question. He just so furious and want his previous question to be answer.

"Since when I am yours?" Asked the furious girl.

This question make Draco mask sliped and now he showed his confuse emotion on his face,then something strucked Draco hard when he studied at the girl more carefully.'Same emeral orbs, same high,same creamy soft skin, and same lightening bolt scare. Merlin's beard.' Draco's wand drop to the floor and he squeak one word out in his shocking and surprising state."Ha…Harry."

Harry didn't care that now Draco could recognize him or he can see the dumpstruck face of the other boy which he want to see and made fun of it because he just so furious with one word which left Draco's mouth and make his blood boil. So Harry asked his question again in the same furious tone." Since when I am yours?" Draco just stare blankly at Harry and then without expecting he burst out laughing so hard that will cause his reputation of the ice prince of slytherins been destroy completely if anyone (except Harry.) see him now. " You…you look like a girl in that dress and that hot pink hair." Said Draco while he is laughing hard at Harry. Harry forgot his previous furious when he saw Malfoy in this state. He appear to be confuse with this new laughing Malfoy at first. And because of those sentence it made his eye twitch. ' I didn't know that Malfoy could laughing like this?' But after saw Malfoy didn't stop laughing this long which make him began to get angry again."Would you stop that already?" Asked Harry angryly. Draco just raise his eyes to look at Harry and then laughing harder than before. ' He is look so cute in this dress this hair and his emeral orb which look brighter and burning with his anger or maybe an embarrassing making him look cuter.' Harry glare harder when he met the amusing silver eyes again. Draco slowly stop his crazy laugh when he saw this treatening glare which he could read the hidden message that if he doesn't stop laughing now,Harry will bite his head off. Of course, he didn't feel a little bit afriad of this treat but he didn't want to make his chosen one more discomfort so he did what his chosen one told.

" O.k. o.k. I will stop if you can explain to me why are you looking like this?" Draco slowly gain his cool composure back and kept his wand in his pocket sleeve.

"Why would I explian it to you?" Harry answer in a flatter tone.

" Oh! I see. You love to looking like this. I mean um…the saviour of the wizarding world love to look like a girl. So silly of me that want to help you to try to find a way to change you back then, princess Harriet." Draco teasingly said and mockingly bowl to Harry.

" You…You ."Harry grit his teetch and glare hateful at Draco.

"What,Dear Harriet? Don't look at me like that. I know you can't resist to look at me because of my charming. However it is not the proper way of Lady to glare at the gentleman like me." Draco's silver eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry snear at this and then argue back."Don't be so full of yourself, Malfoy. You are just an arrogant bastard."

"Oh, if that so,dear Harriet." Draco slowly stride towards Harry and gave Harry a look which make Harry take a step back unconciously.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

Draco just smirking at Harry and still slowly but surely walking towards his prey.(a.k.a. Harry.)

'Shit! I can't walk backwards anymore or else I will fall on a bed which will make my situation worse. Where is my wand when I need it? Of course,it is now in Malfoy senior possesion.' With Harry hesitation, Draco take this chance.He caught Harry's wrist and then pull Harry into his embrace.

"Now, what should we do with your disregarding manner,Lady Harriet?" Harry didn't answer,he just struggle hard to escape the iron grip of the other boy on his waist.

'Um…I like to have Harry in my arm but how could I make him stop struggle against me?' Draco look at the bed in front of him and then some idea suddenly pop in his head.

"Are you afriad of Bed,Harry?" Draco whisper in harry's ear. This sentence make Harry stiff as a board in Draco's arms. After a moment of silent came the quiet answer.

"No." Harry said firmly. Then Harry raise his head to look at Draco with blank face. However Draco could see a glance of fearfulness past through Harry's emeral orb which make Draco release Harry out of his arms immediately but still he gently caught Harry's wrist in his hand.

" I think we should go to lunch now." Said Draco with guilt expression and voice. 'Oh!Merlin what have I done? Now he doesn't only not trust me but he also fear me,too. I just want to tease him a little because his reaction is so cute. So really silly me then.'Draco sighed and then lead Harry to the dinner room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry didn't protess when Draco lead him to the dinner room. He look at Draco's back weirdly.

' Is Malfoy look guilty in a second? What with this new character of Malfoy here? He isn't only show his feeling on his face but of all the weird thing he is laughing and in that moment is he friendly joking with me?Is the world come to an end? What will happen to my life now? Isn't it not enough abnormal?' Harry sighed loudly.

' Is he angry with me? Or is he still afraid of me? Hoping he just angry with me not scare. True,I don't like when he is angry with me but I can't bare it if he is scare of me.I am his protecter ,his Guardian not his fear. Didn't he see I just teasing him but still it is my fault after all. Should I apologise to him? But we Malfoy never apologise but… but Harry is my chosen one. He is now the most important person in my life.'

Draco stop when they reach the large door but he didn't open it. He slowly turn his head to look at Harry and met with a blank face of the other boy.

'Is he nervous?' Thought Harry when he look into silver eyes.

" I ur…I." 'Shit Malfoy never ever stutter.'

Harry look surprise.Then he lift an eyebrow to look questioning at Draco. Draco turn his face away from the emeral questioning gaze. " I'm sorry." Came the quiet word.

" What for?" Draco turn his eye to look at Harry in surprise. He didn't expect this question.No, he didn't expect Harry to answer it at all.

"Ur.. for ur.. the earlier joking ur..I mean I.." 'Damn my answer sound stupid.' His cheek began to raise in pink colour.

' Um…I think this new character of Malfoy is acceptable. Ur… maybe more than acceptable. He looks sincere when he is apologise and if Dad said was true, it means that now I already bond with him so at lease we should try to get along together,right? Maybe I should try to be friendier to him because he act friendly towards me since I wake up this morning.' After Harry made up his mind,then he said. "I know. And apology accept." Harry smile slighly to Draco.

'Wow! Is he smiling at me? He is look so angelic with the smile and the light outside which seep through the window.' Draco stare at Harry dreamingly.

"Are you o.k. Malfoy?"

Draco come back to himself when he heard Harry soft tone.

" Um.. o.k. I'm good. And um..thanks." Draco said while blushing slightly. Then he hurry turn his face away and open the door of dinner room.

When they reach the table,the lunch already prepare. However it is appear to be only for two person not three. So Draco ring a bell which is on the table.(After he slide a chair for Harry.) Then the house elf appear from nowhere.

"Where is my father,Twinkle?"

"Sir,Master said he want to eat in his office,Sir. And Master also order me to tell young master that after young master and his charge finish their lunch, they are need at master's office,Sir."

Draco noded at this and the little house elf vanish.

Draco sat in the opposite place of Harry and they begin to eat.

After finish their lunch,Draco didn't hurry to lead Harry to his father room but he decide to ask something because Harry held a questioning gaze on him all of the time when they eat and he think Draco didn't see him.

"What do you want to ask,just shoot o.k.,dear Harriet?" Draco siad playfully.

"Don't you ever dare to call me with that name again or else.." Harry siad treateningly.

"Or else what,dear Harriet?" Harry just smirking at Draco but somehow it make Draco's spin shiver.

"O.k. o.k.,Harry. So what do you want to know?"

"Ur..Since when we are on the first name term?"

"I don't think that is what is you want to know but I will answer it. Since forever ,Harry. Isn't Harry your name?" Draco said teasingly. And his silver eyes dance with playfulness which make Harry blush slightly.

"Yes,it is my name but Malfoy we…"

"No.Draco" Draco said sternly.

"Ur…what?" Harry confusely asked.

"I said you need to call me Draco from now on or else I won't answer to you at all. Isn't you have some question,Harry?"

"Why should I listen to you,Malfoy?" Harry said in a chalenge tone but when he receive no reaction from the other boy at all he began to feel nervous with the silent and Draco's eyes just look past through him like he is a thin air.

"Ur…Mal..Draco." For Harry,He feel a little akward to call Malfoy like this but he hate it when people look at him like he is nothing like Dursleys did.

"Yes,Harry." Draco answer sweetly and his silver twinkle eyes focus on his Harry again.

"Why is your mother not here and you didn't asked of her once?" Harry blure out suddenly but when he saw the other boy face fell and ship into an emotionless mask once again,he think he make a big mistake and feel a little guilty.Then in a flash of time he feel some strongly sad emotion attack at his heart,and he is absolutely sure that it is not his own feeling. 'What is that? Why am I suddenly feel so sad in a second and then it vanish like it is nothing?' Then Draco's answer interrupted Harry's chain of though. " She is not here anymore. Father divorce from her because she betray him." Stated Draco fiercely.

" I'm sorry." Harry guilty said.

"Don't be, Harry. It's o.k. " Draco said and smile softly at Harry.

"I think we should go to my father office now,If we wait longer, he will be anoy at us because we Malfoy never wait for long." Draco joking the last past in an arrogant voice which make the intense air around them slowly disappear.


End file.
